Calamity Mary
Summary Naoko Yamamoto is a magical girl in Arc 1. She first comes off as relaxed, free-spirited, and villainous. However, she actually is sadistic, rude and violent towards almost everyone, even her own husband and daughter. She frequently drinks a lot and curses constantly. Instead of helping people the traditional way, she “helps” gangs and other notorious people by taking on assassination missions. She enjoys violence and people equally as shrewd as her, while hating good-willed and kind people. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project, to avert her attention from real life, as Calamity Mary, she is mentored by Cranberry. As one of the first magical girls in N-city, she later mentors several newcomers, including Ruler, Top Speed, Nemurin and Magicaloid 44 and briefly partners with the latter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A (Varies on weapons and bullet caliber) Name: Naoko Yamamoto, Calamity Mary Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 39 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Housewife Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Expert marksman with any firearm or explosive, Statistics Amplification via her magic on her weapons, Dimensional Storage with 4-D Bag, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Scales to Ripple. Varies on weapons and bullet caliber. She is by far the most destructive of Arc 1’s magical girls (after Cranberry), capable of destroying a magical girl’s entire body with ease. She could shatter Weiss Winterprison's walls, and her Dragunov bullets (her strongest ones) can crush Top Speed's windshield, along with Top Speed and Ripple's bodies) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took a beating from Hardgore Alice and scales to Ripple) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Short to long range with weapons Standard Equipment: *Four-Dimensional Bag: A magical item that allows the storage of various items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *Several firearms and explosives inside the 4-Dimensional Bag Intelligence: Average, but quick-witted, shrewd and very adaptable during fights Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Weapon Enhancement: Calamity Mary’s magic is to increase the capabilities of any weapon. It isn't limited to increasing its power and strength, as she can also increase a variety of other attributes, such as its range, firing rate, and durability. A “weapon” is defined as anything Mary can use offensively. Because of this, things that aren't originally weapons, such as gasoline or rope can also be enhanced by Mary's magic. Her magic is permanent, thus it will not cancel if the weapon is no longer in Mary's possession or even after her death. Weapons Enhanced: *'Magical Tokarev handgun:' Strong enough to make a hole with diameter of 3 meters *'Magical AK with bayonet:' An enhanced weapon with a powerful bayonet that can't be destroyed easily *'Magical Saiga-12 shotgun:' Can blow off a magical girl's body *'Magical Dragunov sniper rifle:' Strong enough to penetrate Top Speed's maximum windshield with relative ease *'Magical KSVK Anti-material Rifle:' Strong enough to destroy a magical item, most of them being immune to normal bullets and physical attacks from magical girls *'Magical Concentrated Sulfuric Acid:' An extremely acidic liquid that can melt the flesh of a magical girl or a building's floor with just a couple droplets *'Magical Mine:' Can blow away the roof of a building *'Magical Grenade:' Can blow away the roof of a building *'Magical Stun Grenade:' Powerful enough to shock a magical girl; at closer distance, the target will faint *'Magical Bulldozer:' A bulldozer with enhanced mobility and a destructive power that can destroy everything on its path. Gallery File:MGRP - Calamity 3.jpg|Naoko's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8